Ticklish fun!
by Azureoverland
Summary: If Jack only apologized to Bunny, the rabbit wouldn't have found out that he was ticklish. But he decided to do this the hard way and take the tickling. And Bunny is enjoying this?


**Hi~ This is my first fanfic of Rise of the Guardians *Jack Frost x Bunnymund* story, so plz, go easy on me and comment if you can. I want to know how I did on this and possibly do any short fluff story. Also, I barely know my way in the Fanfic account I now have, so I may not put the things I should have put here. Sorry!**

**I do not own the characters! Enjoy! ^^**

A blue and white blur pushed through the air with incredible speed and grace as baby blue eyes scan the area below for a certain fluffy tail he come to love so much. He smiles brightly when a figure came racing not too far behind, running on all fours with lightning fast speed and grace similar to his, dodging the rocks and baby egglettes while keeping up with the little sprite.

"What's wrong, Whiskers!? Am I too fast for ya!" He mocks with sly grin on his pale face.

"I said it before and al' say it again! You _**don'**_ wanna' race a rabbit, mate," Bunny said darkly, picking up speed. He runs to one side and Jack moves to his left to try to avoid any signs of a trap. He didn't see the smirk forming on the rabbit's face as they approach closer to his destination where he knew he would catch this annoying sprite.  
They come to the forest of Aster's Warren and with a powerful leap, he shot up and clutched a sturdy branch, swinging up and landing on another. Jack can tell that the rabbit had an advantage and the teen was a bit of at a disadvantage. Flying was becoming difficult with the constant ducking and zig-zagging slowing him. He looks back, expecting the Pooka to be close, but was surprised to see nothing but the blurry grass. He halts and looks around, feeling apprehensive in such a spot. He brings his staff close and narrows his eyes, searching for anything that would give away Bunnymund's hiding place. A twig snaps and he whips around, pointing his staff to a tree.

"I know you're there, Cottontail," He said, approaching tree. "Come out and play fair!"

"Well, aren' we anxious to get caught."

He soon found himself tackled onto the ground by a much larger figure. He didn't have time to blast him away when a large paw smacks his hand, sending the staff flying in mid-air.

"Hey!"

"Got cha'" Bunny chuckles.

"No fair!" He whines, flailing about.

"There ain' no playin' fair in my Warren, Snowflake. Not aftah' ya' froze my feet to dah' ground to get a head start. Not ta' mention all that snow fallin' on top of me while I was decoratin' the eggs for Eastah' which is a few weeks away. That was very unfair and uncalled for, mate," He was dangerously close to the boy's face, hot breath caressing the cold skin. The winter spirit felt a cold blush spread across his cheeks, a mixture of bluish, purplish color growing from close contact. He felt his body leave the ground and was thrown over on Aster's shoulder. He yelps and clings to the soft fur, hissing softly.

"Put me down, Kangaroo! Do you hear me!? Grrrrahh, if I had my staff, you would be a frozen block of- w-wait, my staff!" He cried, reaching for his abandoned stick.

Aster looks back at the staff and thought of leaving it there. Nothing bad was going to happen to it; it's pretty docile out here in this part of the woodland. But then again, they might have a hard time locating it when they come back to receive it after Jack's punishment. So with a sigh, he bends down and snatched it up in his free paw and heads back with a fussy, whiny Jack demanding to be let go.

"Let me go, Kangaroo! Come on….!" Jack whines, squirming as he tries to pull his wrists free from the paw that encased them. He growls up at the male and thrashed on the grass with all his might to free himself. But he fails miserably and lays limp, huffing and puffing.

"Right aftah' ya' apologize, Frost," He smirks.

"Aftah' ya' apologize," He smirks.

"…."

"Well?"

Jack glares hard at the rabbit on top of him and looks away. "Go suck a carrot, Kangaroo…"

Bunny's smirk drops and he grits his teeth. "Frost, I swear, if ya' continyah' to call me that…." He pokes Jack in the belly. "… I'll-huh?" He saw the twitch in the corner of Jack's lips and frowns. "What the bloody hell is so funny, eh!?" He snarls, jabbing him in the stomach, right above his navel.

"Gah-hah!" He arched his back and threw his head back. Bunny was taken by surprise and pulls back a bit, staring at the slightly flushed teen below him. "What the…?"

Jack squirms and whimpers softly.

"Are… are you…?"

"NO! No, I'm not! You… y-you just c-caught me by surprise," He lied, reverting his eyes elsewhere to avoid the emerald orbs. Bunny grins devilishly and snakes his, furry paw under Jack's hoodie. Then, he slowly drags it down the smooth, cold skin. Jack's eyes widen and he bit his lip, but he couldn't contain the snorts and squeaks that escaped his pink lips, moving his head from side to side. Jack didn't, no, strongnever/strong expected this situation to go the wrong way with Bunnymund having the advantage. He though it would never happen after 300 years! Though the spirit wasn't complaining of the situation, he did not like the thought of being….

"What's wrong, Frost? Can' handle a lil' ticklin'?" Bunny chuckles darkly.

How could he let it happen?

"B-bunny, don't you dare…" He stammers. He pales, which was not even possible anymore.  
"I'll do whatevah' I want, Snowflake. This is yah' punishment an' yah' gonna' enjoy it,"

Jack didn't get to react as the older guardian lifts up his hoodie, exposing his flat stomach. Then, Bunnymund rakes his paw along the top of his stomach, veering off to the right where he tweaked his side. Jack erupts into heavy laughter and wiggles around to escapes those soft furry fingers.

"BUNNY! BUNNBUNNYBUNNYAAHAHA! Eeehehehehehehehehehehehe EEK! N-NohohohoHOHOHOHO AHAHAHAHA! NOT THERE!"

Bunny chuckles, walking his fingers up Jack's belly bottom towards his navel. He traced the rim and watched the boy tense, giggling uncontrollably as he tensed under the sensation.

"B-bunhuhunnyhehehe, plehehehehehease…"

"Kay….." He pulls his paw back.

Jack huffs and puffs, feeling relieved.

"I'll use my tongue instead."

"Wh- WAH!" Jack squeals when Bunny plunged his warm, wet tongue in his bellybutton. He laughs hard and bucks, but only succeeded in making the rabbit's tongue burrow in deeper. He falls back and yells, "Bunnyeeeeek! Stohohop it! Gehehet it ahahahaha GETITOUT!"

He did what he said, but trails his tongue along the cold skin. The winter spirit begs and begs, beats of tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He yelps when he felt the soft bristles of Aster's paw wiggle against his ribs and another round of laughter fills the air again. The teen was surprised at how ticklish he was and didn't feel very glad to have such sensitive skin. It made him feel even more vulnerable like the time Pitch snapped his staff in two, leaving him powerless and trapped in the crevice with Baby Tooth. But this feeling….. it felt….. good. Wait, no! What kind of punishment felt good!? The older guardian is giving him his own medicine for the mischief he caused him and Jack thought he could take on any punishment. But nothing like this! This is an usual punishment and Jack can't take much more of it.

Bunny pulls away and Jack falls limp, gasping for air.

"Say it."

Jack groans, face flushed with sweat. "Do I have to…?"

Bunny placed a paw on top of the pink belly and his fingers twitched threateningly.

"Okay, okay! I-I'm… sorry," He grumbles.

A small tweak from his side made him yelp and his wrists were set free. Bunny hops away from him, grinning.

"Now that wasn' so hard, was it." He said.

Jack pulls his shirt and blushed, glaring at the guardian. He takes a hold of his staff and stood up from the grass with little effort other than a small grunt before facing Bunnymund, who suddenly appeared in front of Jack. The boy jumps back and placed a hand over his stomach.

"Relax, I ain' gonna' tickle ya," He chuckles.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Jack snaps.

"Ya' seem ta' enjoy it. You were all smiles, mate, especially when I gave ya' a good lick," He laughs when Jack's face turn purple. "OW!"

Jack hits Aster on the head with his staff, repeating the process as the rabbit throws his arms over his head to protect his head.

"You big eared pervert! I should freeze you in the next ice age!" Jack shouts, bringing his staff down harder with each hit he applied on Bunnymund.

"OI! Knock it o-OUCH! Frost-OW!- Stop hittin' me with yah' bloody stick!"

He snatched it away and Jack growls, turning away.

"Stupid Kangaroo…." He grumbles.

"Bloody ol' Snowman…" Bunny grunts, rubbing his head. But the rabbit smiles and hops up behind Jack. He leans in and licks his cheek. "Yah' still adorable, even when yah' laugh that adorable lil' laugh, Snowflake."

Jack's face was all purple by this point and he struggles to keep his anger. He wanted to be mad with the older guardian, but it would not stay as it was soon replaced with a fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He pulls his hood on and grumbles. "Shut up…"

Bunny laughs lightly and continues to watch the younger guardian with interest.


End file.
